Third Lorelai Alternate version
by KimandRon4EverandAlways
Summary: What if Rory had accepted a date with Tristan?
1. Chapter 1: Bussiness Deal Then a date

**Chapter 1: **

**NOTE: The first part of this chapter is from The Third Lorela iSo I want to Give Credit and the right to Amy Sherman Palidino. But Any thing After are all my idea's. I Do NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS. **

**[Paris, Madeline, Louise, Tristan, Rory and two other guys sitting in a circle working]**

**PARIS: I think that the basic structure of the Elizabethan government is relatively sound. The division of power between the monarchy, the privy council and the parliament all seem to work. Agreed?**

**MADELINE: Agreed.**

**LOUISE: Ditto.**

**PARIS: Ok, so in establishing our own government, I think duplicating a similar structure would be good, with a few alterations. Queen Elizabeth chose to remain unwed.[Rory leaned back in her chair and folded her arms] She took on the burden of leadership[Rory goes to turn her page but brushed her hand against Tristan feeling a spark but pulling away in the awkwardness] all by herself at a time when possibly marrying the Prince of France or the King of Spain would solidify her thrown while expanding her empire. And though it obviously worked for her, and the concept of a woman ruling without man is certainly politically correct these days, I think we need to take a different tact. [in the background while Louise and Madeline talk] I think we need to devise a nation with a truly solidified royal alliance...**

**MADELINE: [over Paris] She does know this is a make belief government right?**

**LOUISE: [over Paris] You ask her, I'm afraid.**

**PARIS: [in foreground] So in addition to the different political branches, we'll also need a King and Queen. Rory, Tristan, what about you? **

**TRISTAN[questioned]: Us?**

**RORY: Oh.**

**TRISTAN: No.**

**RORY[agrees] Yes, no.**

**PARIS: Why?**

**TRISTAN: Because..**

**RORY[interupts]: I just don't want to be queen.**

**TRISTAN: Me either [pause] King - I don't want to be king.**

**RORY: What about you? You be queen.**

**PARIS: I'm going to be head of Parliament. I can't be queen.**

**RORY: Be both.**

**PARIS: I can't be both.**

**RORY: Why not? It's our government.**

**PARIS: It's not done that way.**

**RORY: It can be though, let's vote.**

**PARIS: Rory.**

**RORY: Henry VIII started a new church when the old one wouldn't allow divorce.**

**PARIS: He also cut off his wife's head. Is he still your role model?**

**RORY: I'm just saying we have the opportunity to make any kind of government we want here.**

**PARIS: Why won't you be queen?**

**MADELINE: I'll be queen.**

**RORY: There, make Madeline queen.**

**PARIS: Fine, you're queen, Tristan's king.**

**LOUISE: I'll be the lady-in-waiting. The one with the low-cut blue velvet renaissance dress.**

**PARIS: Lady-in-waiting is not a political office.**

**LOUISE: No but they get all the sex.**

**PARIS: What?**

**LOUISE: Watch a movie.**

**PARIS: We are talking about government class not the movies. God why can't I get one person to care about this as much as I do?**

**LOUISE: Ok fine. I'll be the head of the Quarter Sessions court, but I'm still wearing the dress. Happy?**

**PARIS: Out of my mind. Ok, so, I secured us the class room to work tomorrow and Sunday so that by Monday we'll be ready.**

**MADELINE: We're working all weekend?**

**LOUISE: You're kidding. [Bell rings]**

**PARIS: Take this. It's an outline for the entire system - point of methods, some basic laws and penalties plus some random ideas. Please be ready to discuss it tomorrow 9:00 in the morning, don't be late.**

**MADELINE: Wow, she designed the flag.**

**PARIS: [in the hallway] Question.**

**RORY: Ok.**

**PARIS: What's up with you and Tristan? **

**[Rory's Thoughts]: Doesn't this girl ever give up? **

**RORY: What do you mean?**

**PARIS: You just seem weird around each other.**

**RORY[quickly said]: Nope, no weirder than usual.**

**PARIS: I disagree.**

**RORY: You usually do.**

**PARIS: I just think it's strange that you don't wanna be queen.**

**[Rory's thoughts]: Ugh! Why cant she give up now? **

**RORY: You know, not all girls want to be queen Paris. Even Barbie ended up being a stewardess.**

**PARIS: Ok, if you say so. Read my manifesto, I want your thoughts.**

**RORY: First thought - lose the word 'manifesto'.**

**PARIS: Too cabin-in-the-woods?**

**RORY: Don't open your mail.**

**PARIS: Right. How about doctrine?**

**RORY: Better.**

**PARIS: Ok, see you tomorrow.**

**RORY: Bye. [realizes she left her notebook and heads back to the classroom. She runs into Tristan]**

**TRISTAN: Uh...you left this [handing her her notebook.]**

**RORY: Oh yeah I did. Thanks.**

**[Rory's thoughts]: this is so awkward. **

**TRISTAN: Sure. [both try to go through the doorway together and backup]**

**RORY: Well, that could have been a potential Marx Brothers moment.**

**TRISTAN: You go first.**

**RORY: Ok. [starts to exit but then turns back] I think we need to talk.**

**TRISTAN: About what?**

**RORY: Tristan you know about what?**

**TRISTAN: No I don't.**

**RORY: Look, we have a lot of work ahead of us. We also have about two and a half years of being in the same school. I don't want things to be weird between us. Don't you think it'd be good to at least try to talk about this?**

**TRISTAN: Ok.**

**RORY: Good. [They both try to go through the doorway at the same time again] I'm gonna go first.**

**TRISTAN: Right [chuckles]**

**CUT TO OUTSIDE CHILTON**

**TRISTAN: [sighs] So we're supposed to talk.**

**RORY: Yeah. Look about the other night.**

**TRISTAN: Look, I was upset over Summer.**

**RORY: Yes and I was upset over Dean.**

**TRISTAN: So, then it doesn't mean anything right?**

**RORY: Right.**

**TRISTAN: So then - right, so then that's it. We just chalk it up to a bad night.**

**RORY: Ok. I'm sorry I cried.**

**TRISTAN: No problem.**

**RORY: I swear it had nothing to do with the kiss.**

**TRISTAN: I kissed you, you cried. That had to do something with the kiss.**

**RORY: No, I cried because I was confused. Because I hadn't cried. I didn't cry because of the kiss. It was a nice kiss.**

**TRISTAN: Yeah?**

**RORY: Very nice. Not at all crying material.**

**TRISTAN: Really?**

**RORY: Absolutely.**

**TRISTAN: Wanna try it again?**

**RORY: Well I think someone's recovering from their heartbreak just fine.**

**TRISTAN: Yeah I'm all better. But What do you say? **

**RORY: Say to what?**

**TRISTAN: To you and me. **

**RORY: Are you crazy? [Rory laughed] **

**TRISTAN: Maybe[pause] but come on lets try it go on a date with me. **

**RORY[Sighs]: Tristan...**

**TRISTAN: One date just one and if its a bad one I will never bother you again. **

**[Rory paused thinking] **

**RORY: One Date? **

**TRISTAN: yes **

**RORY: Okay (Rory finally agreed Tristan lightened up when she said yes) **

**TRISTAN: Really? **

**RORY: Yes but there are rules. [Tristan frowned] **

**TRISTAN: Rules? **

**RORY: Yep one: No funny bussiness **

**TRISTAN[Whined]: AH come on Mare**

**RORY: No! Two: No Provoking Dean if I see you any where near him the date is over. **

**TRISTAN: But whats the fun in that... [Rory glares] Al right no Provoking. What else?**

**RORY: The last one is...No fancy date we can just hang around the town I can show you around have a real small town date. **

**TRISTAN: Okay. Deal. [Rory smiled] I feel like this is a bussiness deal rather then a date. [Rory laughed] **


	2. Chapter 2: Your Town is Weird

**Chapter 2: **

**Rory started fiddling through the her closet for clothes. **

**RORY: MOM! **

**[Lorelai comes into the room] **

**LORELAI: What what where's the fire? **

**RORY: there's no there is freaking out. **

**LORELAI: Why are we freaking out?**

**RORY: Should I have done this? Tell Tristan I would go out with him? **

**Lorelai: I think its time sweetie. You and Dean broke up a few weeks ago you should date again..all though I dont know why you would chose bible boy but...Hes a good start as any. **

**Rory: I guess your right. And for your information Tristan can be a nice guy when he wants to be. **

**Lorelai: How can a guy go from the devil incarnated to a nice guy? **

**Rory[Rory studdered]:Um..well... [Rory put her dress on] **

**Lorelai: Unless you really like this guy. **

**[Rory blushed, then walked to her mirror] **

**Lorelai: You do. Oh my god Rory likes a boy! [Lorelai squealed Rory rolled her eyes] Rory and Tristan sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then come marriage...**

**Rory: Mom please! **

**Lorelai: Okay Ill stop. [the door bell rings] **

**Rory: Oh my god. He's early! **

**Lorelai: Well hury your butt up and I will answer the door. [Rory nodded and Lorelai Left and answered the door] **

**Tristan:Hi Ms. Gilmore Is Rory Home? **

**Lorelai: Yes she is come on in. **

**Tristan walked into the house. **

**Lorelai: So your the boy that made my daughters life hell? **

**Tristan: Rory talked about me? **

**Lorelai: Dont flatter youself buddy it wasnt all good. [Tristan nodded] Okay we need to talk. **

**Tristan: about what mama? **

**Lorelai: first off Im not mama Im Lorelai and second if you do anything to hurt my daughter I will hunt you down and kill you if you do. I will also have the whole town after you. You got it? **

**Tristan: Yes mama...Lorelai... **

**Lorelai: Good now have a good time. **

**Rory walks out of the her bedroom. **

**Tristan: Wow! [he whispeard.] **

**Rory: Hi. **

**Tristan: You clean up nice. **

**Rory: Thanks come on lets go to dinner before the movie. We can eat at Luke's. **

**Tristan: Luke's? **

**[Lorelai laughed] Lorelai: hun if you are going to be dating my daughter you are going to need what Luke's is. **

**Rory: She's right. **

**Tristan:To Luke's [Rory and Tristan headed out the door] **

**Lorelai: Have fun and bring me back a danish! [yelled after them] **

**Outside **

**[Tristan heads out to his car] **

**Rory: Oh I dont think so. [Rory pulls his shirt] **

**Tristan: What? **

**Rory: Come on we are walking get the feel of small town life. **

**Tristan: Rory... **

**Rory: come on bible boy dont be a baby. [ and both of them walked off] **

**[Cut in front of Kims antequies] **

**Rory: and this is Kim's antiques and my best friend Lanes house.**

**Tristan: People actually Live there? **

**Rory: yeah its strange but thy seem to like it. **

**Tristan: huh? So whats going on? [Tristan points to the center of town] **

**Rory: Beats me. [Tristan nods and follows Rory who walks across the street] And this is LUKE'S! **

**[Rory says excitingly] **

**Tristan: Looks...**

**Rory: Look I know its not what you are use to but Luke makes awsome food and good coffee. **

**Tristan:Its perfect **

**[Rory smiles]**

**Luke: Hey Rory. **

**Rory: Luke[Luke looks at Tristan] This is my friend Tristan he goes to Chilton with me. **

**Luke: Hi...Ror you can have a seat any where Ill be right there with the Coffee **

**Rory: Thanks Luke [Rory shows Tristan to her and Lorelai's normal Table. **

**Tristan: So who was that? **

**Rory: that was Luke he's the owner. He's practically my dad he has done a lot for my mom and I and he's been there when my real dad hasnt. **

**Tristan: He seems scetchy **

**Rory: Oh please Luke he starts off like that but youll see he is a nice guy. **

**[Luke comes over and pours Rory and Tristan their coffee] **

**Rory: thanks Luke **

**Luke: sure. Rory your usual? **

**Rory: Yes and bring some chili fries. **

**Luke: Im not bringing you Chili fries **

**Rory: Luke! **

**Luke: Rory come on you dont want to end up like your mom do you? **

**Rory: Im sorry to have to say this but its a little to late for that. **

**[Luke Rolls his eyes and turns to Tristan] Luke: And for you? **

**Tristan: Just a burger and fries **

**Luke: Comin right up. [Luke walks away] **

**Rory: So I was thinking after we eat we can catch a movie at the red white and black movie theater they are showing Charlie and the Chocolate factory. **

**Tristan: Isnt that a kids movie? [Rory gasps] **

**Rory: You are never to old for Charlie and the chocolate factory! My mom and I have seen that movie like a dozen times just in the last year! **

**[Tristan laughed] **

**Patty: Rory honey whose your friend? [Rory smiles] **

**Rory: Ms. Patty this is Tristan he goes to my school. Tristan this is ms. Patty she teaches dance. **

**Tristan: Its nice to meet you mama. **

**Patty: you too sweet heart you too. [Patty smiled flirting] [mouths] hes cute [Rory giggles] **

**Patty: Oh Ill talk to you later sweet heart. **

**Rory: By ms Patty. [Patty leaves] **

**Tristan: Was she flirting with me? **

**Rory: yeah -[laughs] **

**Tristan: your town is weird. **

**Rory: yeah but I love it here. **


	3. Chapter 3: End of a Perfect Date

**Chapter 3: **

**Rory and Tristan finished eating their food and are now on their way to the theater. **

**Tristan: I have never seen any girl eat like that! **

**Rory didnt say anything. **

**Rory: Is that a problem? **

**[Tristan turned and grabbed Rory's hand. They were now turned to each other] **

**Tristan: No. It is awsome. I have never had a girl that could eat me out of the park. [She smiles] **

**Rory: Is that supposed to be a compliment? **

**Tristan: yes It is. **

**Rory: In that case...[Rory stands on her tippy toes and kisses him] **

**Tristan: I thought there was no funny bussiness? **

**Rory: on your end but my end is completely free. **

**[Tristan smirks as Rory walks away]**

**After the movie outside the Gilmore's House **

**Rory:Thanks for walking me home. **

**Tristan: Of course. **

**[Silence] [Rory looks up at Tristan who grabs her hands] **

**Rory: This was actually a good date. **

**Tristan: Well I try **

**[Rory Laughs] **

**Rory: Um...**

**Tristan:So...does that mean there are going to be more dates? **

**[Rory nodds]Rory: Absolutely **

**Tristan: Good. **

**Rory: Yep Good. **

**[They looked into eachothers eyes and began leaning forward until their lips touched. The kiss was soft at first just like their first kiss but this time both kissed with equal passion. Tristan drew Rory closer by grabbing her waist. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck, as the kiss depend.] [they pull apart.] **

**RoryTristan: Wow **

**Tristan: Good night Rory **

**Rory: Night tristan. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Next Morning

**Chapter 4: **

**School the next morning was strange for Rory. She felt like everyone was wtching her, even though they werent. Rory went to her locker and started opening it. **

**Tristan: Morning **

**[Rory turned and saw Tristan leaning against her locker] **

**Rory: Mor...**

**[She was caught off by Tristan kissing her on the lips. The kiss only lasted for two seconds before Rory pulled away.] **

**Rory: Tristan wait...wait... **

**Tristan: Rory whats going on? **

**[Rory grabbed him and pulled him into the next empty classroom][At the same time] Tristan: Mary? [She closes the door and then kisses him, he pulls away] Im confused. **

**Rory: About what? **

**Tristan: Well Mary I kiss you then you stop me and pull me into an empty classroom...[Rory raises her Eyebrow] and Maybe I should stop talking [Rory shakes her head yes] **

**Rory: I think thats a good Idea bible boy. [He laughs and pulls her in for a heated kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck. Kissing him harder. The kiss immeaditaly turned into a passionate make out session. Tristan trailed kisses down Rory's cheek to her neck. Tristan and Rory backed further up until Rory hit the teachers desk. If she wasnt careful she would end up having sex with him on the teachers desk. She didnt even know whos room this is. Tristan grabbed her thighs lifting her up on the desk. She moaned in the plesure she felt. But as this make out session was happening she didnt realize someone unlocking the door.] **

**Rory[breathed finally]: Tristan... **

**Tristan[against her lips]: Hmm... **

**Rory: I think someone is trying to unlock the door. **

**Tristan: What? [Tristan stopped kissing her the door finally started opening and moved away Rory quickly jumped up off the desk] [When Mr. Medina came in truning on the lights.] **

**[Rory's thoughts: OH CRAP Max!] **

**Mr. Medina: Ms. Gilmore...and[Surprised] Mr. Dugrey Whats going on here? **

**Rory: Um I..um... **

**Tristan: I thought I left a book in here the other day...[Looks around] and Rory was helping me find it..I guess its not here. **

**Max: Then Why was the door locked. **

**Tristan: Um...Rory? **

**Rory: I... [Speak! Say something!] **

**Max: Why dont you just get to class before your late. **

**[Tristan nodded] Tristan: Ill talk to you later Ror. [Tristan ran out of the room so fast you could see the Tristan imprint in the air. Rory started to leave but then stopped as Max went to his desk] **

**[Rory turns around] **

**Rory: Mr. Medina? **

**Max: Whats up Rory?**

**Rory: Can you not tell my mom about this? I dont really want to explain what happened to her quite yet.**

**Max: Im not very comfortable with lying to her Rory. We just did get bacl together...and...**

**Rory: Please? I promise Ill tell her. **

**Max: All right Rory. **

**Rory: Thank you! [Rory smiled leaving the room] **

**Gilmore house: **

**Rory: Mom Im Home!**

**Lorelai: Kitchen! **

**[Rory puts her bag down and walked into the kitchen and goes to the fridge to get a drink] **

**Lorelai[Bluntly]: So make out with any boys lately? Maybe the devil? **

**[Rory froze her eyes widening] Rory: Howd you...[Her mom looked rose her eyebrow] Max... **

**Lorelai: Yeah I can belive that you asked him to lie to me! **

**Rory: Mom I was going to talk to you about it I swear! **

**Lorelai: What? When you get pregnant? **

**[Rory rolled her eyes sitting next to her mother at the table] **

**Rory: Thats not Going to happen.**

**Lorelai: Rory I said that exact same scentence and look it what happened?...but you know it did give me the best daughter in the world. I was just too young. **

**Rory: Mom Im not going to have sex with Tristan. [Cringes] **

**Lorelai: Oh but honey he's different then Dean I never had to worry about Dean he was always so polite and with him you were oblivious to the sex aspect of a relationship because he would never expect to get laid sense he has never been laid...**

**Rory[Disgusted face]: Mom! Can you not say laid and Dean in the same scentence its just disturbing. **

**Lorelai: Okay how about...Getting it on? Is that better? Oh or bow chicka wowow? Or we could just say sex? **

**Rory: I think I would rather not to mention it at all. **

**Lorelai: Rory... **

**Rory: No because its not going to happen. **

**Lorelai: Sweet heart Im not saying it will and I trust you when you say it wont but...Tristan he is more experienced and he might try things...and you two are getting close already I mean a hot make out session in a classroom can lead to things. **

**Rory: Mom Tristan is not going to try anything he is a good guy. **

**Lorelai: Okay sweets I believe you. **

**Rory: I love you. **

**Lorelai: Love you too babe. [Lorelai kissed the top of her head] **


	5. Chapter 5: Bring it ON! Oh It's ON!

**Chapter 5: **

**Rory and Tristan have been 'secretly' dating for a few weeks. Rory has been able to avoid Dean all together when She and Tristan are on dates in Starshollow. Lorelai has grown fond of Tristan they actually banter back and forth Has much as He and Rory did. **

**[Open to outside Luke's Lorelai, Rory, and Tristan are outside Lukes] **

**Lorelai: So I was thinking that for movie night we could have a Disney night we could rent the classics. **

**Rory[Asks Tristan]: What do you think? **

**Tristan: Sounds great. **

**Lorelai: Okay so after we eat we go get the movies we also need the snacks if we want it to be movie night. **

**[They go into the dinner which has its normal night crowd] [Luke comes by with a plate of food] **

**Luke: Hey you guys can have a seat any where. [Lorelai walks up to a table with two people eating] **

**Loreali: Hi can you please move...[Rory and Tristan chuckle and Luke glares] **

**Luke: I hate it when you do that. **

**Lorelai: Its my show stopper! **

**Luke: Sit at any empty table. **

**[The three sit at an empty table] [Luke walks over with three cups and pours them all Coffee] **

**Luke: What are your plans for tonight? **

**Lorelai: We have decided to have a movie night. **

**Luke: What else is new? **

**Lorelai: Hey we are not that Predictable! **

**[Luke rolled his eyes] Luke: Burger's all of you? **

**Rory: Hats what I want**

**Tristan: Me too. **

**Lorelai: So predictable...You know what get me a...Salad **

**[Rory, Tristan, and Luke both stared at her in amazement] **

**Lorelai: on second thought Cheese burger and chili fries. **

**Rory: She's back! Oh I thought I lost you! Don't do that again! **

**Tristan: Yeah you scared me a little. **

**Lorelai: shut it Bible boy. **

**Tristan: Wanna make me? **

**Lorelai: Are you testing me boy? **

**Tristan: I think I am! **

**Lorelai: I have three words! BRING IT ON! **

**Luke: Hopeless [He says to himself walking away] **

**Tristan: When and where? **

**Lorelai: Our house living room! Tonight! **

**Tristan: It's on!**

**Rory: Alright enough with the brawl you two. **

**Lorelai[Frowns]: It's still on**

**Tristan: Oh Most Definantly. **


	6. Chapter 6: Stock Boy's and Love

**Chapter 6: Stock Boy and Love **

**Lorelai, Rory, and Tristan walked into Doosey's. **

**Lorelai: Okay so fan out! I will get any frozen food we need Rory Tristan you get anything that can rot our teeth and make us throw up if we eat to much of it.**

**Rory: Got it **

**[Rory and Tristan walked over into the Candy isle.] **

**Tristan: Hey Come here. [Tristan grabbed Rory's waist] **

**Rory[said softly]: Tristan... [Rory looked around nervously but was cut off by Tristan kissing her passionately. Rory immediately melted from the kiss wrapping her arms around Tristan's Neck. His arms we wrapped around her waist] **

**[Dean was walking into the isle when he froze seeing Rory and Tristan. His heart sank seeing his ex-girlfriend the girl he was in love with maybe even still in love with kissing another guy but not just any guy Tristan that jack ass from Chilton. He clenched his fist in anger.] **

**[Dean cleared his throat. Rory and Tristan immediately jumped apart] **

**Rory[shocked and gasped]: DEAN! **

**Dean: I can't believe you Rory we have only been broken up for a few months and you end up dating that jerk from Chilton! **

**Rory: Dean... **

**Dean: Rory I loved you no I still love you and I thought we would get back together...I want to get back together! I love you. **

**[Tristan was now angry Who the hell did this guy think he is? Trying to get my girlfriend friend back right in front of him.]**

**Tristan: Well to bad bag boy Rory's with me now. **

**Dean: For now. **

**Tristan: What's that supposed to mean? **

**Dean: come on think about it...Your the rebound once Rory is off the rebound she'll realize she made a big mistake and dump you. **

**[Tristan frowned and stepped forward clenching his fists] **

**Tristan: You are completely wrong. **

**Dean: Oh am I? Its a theory but it's correct. **

**Rory: Okay I have something to say. **

**[Dean and Tristan looked at her] **

**Rory: Dean I'm sorry that maybe you think I moved a little fast but your wrong...Tristan's not a rebound. In fact...I th-ink I love him. **

**[Tristan turned to Rory] Tristan: Y-ou do? **

**Rory: you know what I don't think I know I love you. **

**[Tristan smiled] Tristan: I love you too. [They kiss] **

**[Tristan steps to Rory's Right side and wraps his arm around Rory's waist] **

**Rory: Dean I'm sorry. I did Care about you. You have to believe me on that. You were the best first boyfriend and I thank you for that. I'm sorry your hurting and I hope one day we can be friends **

**[Dean frowned sadly] Dean: Yah me too. [He looked at Rory and Tristan and walked away] **

**[when Rory saw Dean walk away she stepped in front of Tristan and smiled] **

**Rory: So you love me? **

**Tristan: Of course I do why else would I say it? **

**Rory: well I thought maybe it was too show off to Dean... **

**[Tristan grabbed Rory's cheeks.] Tristan: Don't think that because I do I do love you Rory Gilmore. **

**Rory: I love you too. [she smiled and they kissed passionately] **

**[Lorelai walks into the isle searching for Rory and Tristan] Lorelai[Groans: For the Love of...I thought I told you guys to get the Candy not to suck your faces. **

**[Rory and Tristan pulled apart she giggled] Rory: I'm sorry mom. **

**Lorelai: Fine just don't do it again **

**Rory[smirked]: I can't promise that**

**[Lorelai gives a disgusted look on her face] Lorelai: Oh ew to much info. [she turned around and began walking to the cashier.] **

**Tristan: So gonna happen again? **

**Rory: Oh yeah. **

**[she kissed him] **

**Tristan[Smirked]: Your turning into a bad girl...I think I like it. **

**Rory: Better get use to it. [she said walking away. Tristan just laughed and turned away. **


	7. Chapter 7 I Will Wait

_**Special Note: Sorry for not updating in along time! I started College a few weeks ago so with work and Classes it's been hectic! But don't worry I'm back with another Chapter! Also thanks for all the reviews this was a story I was playing around with for awhile and decided to publish it! So here we go**_

**At the Crap Shack: **

**Lorelai [Clapping her hands cheering enthusiastically]: Bravo Brava! Wasn't that just a great movie? **

**Rory[In agreement: Can't get enough of Nemo! (**Let's just say it was made a few years earlier) **[Turns to Tristan] So what did ya think? **

**Tristan [Shifted in his seat]: Still think it's a little kiddish**

**[Lorelai and Rory both gasp] Lorelai: Bite your tongue! Finding Nemo is great fun for kids of all ages! Its a tale of family! And it's funny too! Fish are friends Not Food! [Imitating the sharks]. **

**Rory: What do you do when life get's you down? **

**[Lorelai and Rory smile] Both: Just Keep Swimming Just keep Swimming Hoo! **

**[Tristan rolls his eyes] Tristan: What did I get myself into? **

**Rory: That's nothing! You should see us with Charlie and the chocolate factory! We know every single line! **

**Tristan [Gives Rory a look raising his eyebrow]: Should I run now? **

**Rory: Come on don't tell me you didn't have fun **

**Tristan: Okay maybe a little but is there any chance I can pick out the movie next time. **

**[Lorelai shakes her head] Lorelai: Nope! Sorry Have to be a Gilmore Girl! Unless you make a sudden sex change... **

**Rory: MOM! **

**Lorelai: What? What did I say? **

**Rory: Sex Change? Really? Can you be less graphic? That's just weird. **

**Lorelai: Pansy. Well all right kids I'm heading to bed it's 10 oclock and Mommy need's her beauty sleep other wise she may kill the people she loves. Love you sweetie. **

**[Lorelai kissed the top of Rory's head] Lorelai: Tristan you can stay but Don't stay to late other wise rumors will be flying tomorrow morning. **

**Rory: Night Mom. [Lorelai goes upstairs.] So...What do you want to do? **

**[Tristan smirked] Tristan: How about this...[He then leaned over and kissed Rory. They pulled away second later.] **

**Rory: mmm...I like that Idea. [He chuckled kissing her again]**

**[They made out for just a few minutes longer before Rory was lying on the couch with Tristan on top of her, kissing her passionately.] **

**Tristan[Whispeared kissing Rory's neck]: I love you Rory. **

**Rory: I love you too Tristan. **

**[Tristan kissed her on the lips. His hands started moving for the button's on her blouse and started unbuttoning them.] **

**Rory: Tristan...we should stop. [Tristan then sighed into her neck and sat up from the couch. Rory started buttoning her shirt.] Are you mad? **

**[Tristan turned to look at her.] Tristan: Of course not your not ready your not ready. [Rory looked down] Rory..[Tristan titled her chin up and looked at her.] Don't think for one second that I want to push you into this it will happen when your ready and I will wait. **

**Rory: You will? **

**Tristan: Rory Gilmore I will wait for you until the day I die. **

**Rory: I love you so much. **

**Tristan: I love you too. [They kissed] **


End file.
